


A Queens Body

by Coffeolic



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Big boobie Arashi, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Arashi, Healthy Relationships, Kisses, Shu and Arashi got along finally, Small reference to pregnancy, Smut, fully transitioned Arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeolic/pseuds/Coffeolic
Summary: Nyanko jumped out of Mikas arms and trotted over to Arashi meowing happily a her heels.“Nyanko! Oh my princess hello!” Arashi chirped as she knelt down and picked up her precious angel and kissed her cheek softly as she closed the door with her hip and looked over at Mika, “Mika-Chan!”Mika beamed and walked over to Arashi and kissed her cheek, “hello Ara, happy birthday,” he smiled softly and took Nyanko into his arms and put her down. Much to Nyanko dismay.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Kudos: 17





	A Queens Body

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this 2 hours ago but I wasn’t able to finish it in time. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARASHI NARUKAMI❤️🥺🥺🥺❤️❤️I love you queen

“Champagne? Check. Chicken Karaage? Check. Rice bed? Check. Strawberry cake restin’ in the fridge? Check. Arashi’s comfy clothes that I made restin’n the bed? Check. Nyanko well fed n’ asleep?” Mika listed off and looked away from the kitchen towards Nyanko who was resting peacefully on her fluffy bed next to the couch without any worries. “Check. Anythin’ else?” He asked his phone as he paced the kitchen waiting for the response.

“Oui, your clothes Kagehira,” Shu said as he filed his nails down some, “and her gift?” He said suspiciously with a raised brow.

Mika gasped and looked down at his clothes which consisted of a hoodie and boxers and let out an embarrassed chuckle, “forgot…”

“Forgot your clothes or your gift? Because if you forgot the gift I don’t know how well your darling Narukami can handle a simple Happy Birthday card,” the man on the phone said with a chuckle as he sipped some red wine from a glass, “I know I wouldn’t be okay with it.”

“No no I have the gift, I just forgot ta change clothes. I just hope she likes it,” he sighed as he rubbed his face in anxiousness.

“Well if you tell me what you made I could give insight.”

Mika blushed slightly at that and let out a chuckle, “ngh, it’s fine. I’ll tell ye after I show her. Ye might get upset at me if ye see it.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Cuz’ it’s embarrassin’,” he muttered as he picked up his phone and walked to the bedroom.

“Kagehira I have heard you drunkenly confess to Narukami that you loved her while at Wataru and Eichi’s wedding, it was amusing yes but I felt horrible second hand embarrassment, I have had to deal with years of you fawning over the model like a insane fan, you even went to America with her to support her while she went to get her surgeries, and let’s not forget the engagement ,” Shu chuckled as he swirled the wine in his glass around before taking a sip. “So your gift cannot he so bad.”

Mika groaned at the mention of the engagement with Arashi, though the actually proposing was successful and he was now engaged to the gorgeous model it was embarrassing to remember how he stuttered and tripped into a puddle during it and the rain that began to pour over them both. If Arashi was some random girl who valued the perfect proposal with lights and music then she would have dumped him but she only giggled and helped Mika up before taking the ring and giving to Mika to put on her finger. So in the end it wasn’t a bad day, just one of the most embarrassing memories Mika had.

“It’s not a bad gift just a lil’ intimate,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

“Just spit it out Kagehira,” Shu sighed.

“I made her lingerie,” he said with an embarrassed noise as he walked off camera to change clothes.

“You-you made her lingerie?”

“Mhm, lingerie.”

“Lingerie?”

“Lingerie.”

“Christ Kagehira! You act like I don’t know you two have had sex,” Shu laughed and held his drink away so he wouldn’t splash himself, “that can’t be the only thing you made her? Not that she’d complain.”

“Ngah! Ye say it so easy, we’ve only done it a few times!” He whined as he came back on camera with a sweater Arashi had gotten him and some sweatpants. “N’ I do have other gifts.”

“Kagehira! When you said you forgot your clothes I expect you to put on something more then that, are you planning to go out at all?”

“Don’t worry Oshi-san-“

“Shu.”

“Don’t worry…Shu…me n’ Arashi already went out to dinner the other day. It gets so busy on her birthday cuz’ it’s Girls Day that we go out ta eat’a day or two before. N’ on her actual birthday we stay at home.”

Shu paused and sipped his drink before he spoke again, “that is adorable, which is to be expected of you two, but adorable nonetheless. Now tell me about these other gifts you have in store for Narukami.”

Mika smiled and continued to pace the room for a moment before sitting down on the bed and tapping his legs, “well I made her a’ few more outfits; a pale yellow dress with’a tan belt, a white jumpsuit with black n’ gold trims n belt, n’ a jacket with gold embroidery on’tha back. I’m proud of it. I also remember her talkin’ bout wantin’ nother cat to keep Nyanko company.”

“So you got her a cat?”

“Yeah…a ragdoll. She likes how soft they’re,” he smiled and laid back on the bed with a goofy smile on his face, “I even found some cat themed clothes for her ta wear. I hope she likes em.”

Shu smiled and let out a chuckle, “I’m sure she will Kagehira, anyone would be lucky to get so many gifts from their love. If only _my_ love was this nice,” he said with a bit of a bite in his words towards someone off screen which earned Shu a deep laugh from the person off screen. “Don’t laugh at me Kuro.” Another laugh and Shu threw a pillow at Kuro which hit him with a thud. Shu laughed at that reaction but his laugh was cut short when a tan muscular body threw itself on Shu with a grunt as Shu dropped his phone with a scream.

Mika stood up from the bed and knelt next to his phone to say something but decided to spare Shu embarrassment of speaking while in the grip of Kuro Kiyruu by ending the call. He took his phone and let out a sigh before he rubbed his face. He took a deep breath before he put his phone down and walked out of his bedroom to the living room and laid down face first onto the white couch, sadly disturbing Arashi’s precious Nyanko who was very unhappy to be woken. She meowed and looked up at Mika offended deeply by his disturbance.

“Sorry Nyanko,” he apologized as he picked her up and held her close to him. “Do ya think Arashi’s gonna like the gifts?” Her response was a meow as she snuggled close to Mika and rested her head on her paws. “Yeah, I hope she does, too…do ye think she’ll get tired of us just cuddlin’?” Nyanko let out another meow in response to Mika’s question and gently waved her tail in response to the kiss Mika placed on her head. “Yer easy ta talk ta Nyanko,” he chuckled and scratched under her neck to get the beautiful cat to purr happily. He ran his fingers down her back to scratch the middle of her spine much to the enjoyment of the happy kitty who purred louder but suddenly stopped when the door to the apartment opened and the most beautiful woman alive walked in. Nyanko jumped out of Mikas arms and trotted over to Arashi meowing happily a her heels.

“Nyanko! Oh my princess hello!” Arashi chirped as she knelt down and picked up her precious angel and kissed her cheek softly as she closed the door with her hip and looked over at Mika, “Mika-Chan!”

Mika beamed and walked over to Arashi and kissed her cheek, “hello Ara, happy birthday,” he smiled softly and took Nyanko into his arms and put her down. Much to Nyanko dismay.

“Oh my dear Mika-chan, work was exhausting. I couldn’t rest for five minutes without someone asking me to do something or telling me get ready for _another_ shoot,” she whined as she draped her arms around his shoulders and leaned down to press her head to his. Though she was always taller then Mika as they got older she only seemed to get taller then her other half and when she fully transitioned she seemed to embody the tall, curvy, enthusiastic , athletic woman with a shorter, more timid, and creative man to accompany her. With the bonus of them being members of Pretty 5 they seemed to be **the** couple.

“Don’t ye enjoy shoots though?” He chuckled as he rested his hands on her hips and rubbed circles into her hips with his thumbs.

“I do but I wanted to relax, take a breather, but I had to keep working,” she sighed.

“M’ sure the pictures came out beautifully tho,” Mika chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers more when she started to stand up straighter.

“Of course, it’s me,” she giggled and looked down at Mika, “Itsuki called and told me happy birthday, he also said he sent in a gift. Do you know what it is?” She asked with a pout, she never was patient.

“Sorry, he didn’t tell me,” he chuckled softly as he looked up at her, “it’ll probably be fancy like Oshi-san likes to gift.”

“Awwww, Mikaaaaa tell meeee, you have to know,” she whined as she rested her body against him.

“I dunno Ara!” He laughed and kissed her temple when her head was close enough, “he didn’t tell me’.”

She pouted and looked at him through her long lashes and pouted some more in response to Mika not knowing what she wanted.

“Sorry,” he smiled and kissed the bridge of her nose, “happy birthday Arashi.” He whispered softly as he moved his hands up to the small of her back.

“Thank you Mika,” she said with a giggle as she stood up straight so Mika would have to stand on his tiptoes to give her a kiss, “I haven’t gotten my evening kiss yet.”

“Nggghh, lean down then,” he whined as he stood on his tiptoes to try and reach her lips but she leaned back.

“But it’s so much more fun to watch you try to kiss my sweet darling Mika-chan,” she giggled softly.

Mika let out a noise in protest before wrapping his arms around Arashi and pulling her down closer to him and kissing her like that. This pleased the model greatly and she wrapped her arms around Mikas neck and kissed him back happily. Even with Mika shorter and a bit weaker he managed to lean back and pull Arashi with him so he could spin her around. Arashi let out a hum of enjoyment as she pulled away with a wet ‘pop’ and smiled at Mika.

“My my, my Mika is so strong. I feel like such a queen,” she smiled as she put a foot on the floor to take the weight off Mika.

“It’s nothin’ Ara,” Mika said with a nervous chuckle as he stood her on her feet, “anythin’ for ya.”

Arashi smiled and kissed his cheek softly at that answer, “you are so sweet my love.”

Mika blushed and rubbed his neck, “nghh..t’anks Ara.”

Arashi smiled and looked over at the kitchen and saw the still hot chicken karaage, “is that what I think it is!” she gasped happily as she turned to it.

Mika smiled and nodded, “Mhm, I know how much ya like chicken karaage, but ya can’t eat yet!”

“Why not?” She asked as she turned to him with a pout.

“Cuz’,” he smiled and pulled her to the bedroom much to the happiness of Arashi.

“Oh oh! Mika-chan~, how bold you can be,” she giggled once Mika pulled her into her bedroom where her comfy clothes were resting neatly folded on the bed.

“Ya can eat after ya put yer clothes on,” he smiled and let go of her hand.

Arashi smiled at that and turned to Mika as she started to unbutton her top, “well if it’s not to much to ask my darling Mika, may you help me undress?”

While the question in-of-itself wasn’t a question he’s never heard it still made him blush, when Arashi asked him to help her undress they usually would get distracted and end up kissing while Arashi was barely out of her pants. Nonetheless Mika nodded to his beloved and slowly began to unbutton her white blouse just like Arashi liked. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to the bed so it was comfier for them, allowing herself to sink into the sheets when the back of her knees hit the sheets. She laid down onto the bed and looked up at Mika with a familiarly soft gaze, a gaze that she used when she was enjoying what ever she was looking at, usually it involved Mika.

“It’s hard ta undress ya when ya lay down Ara,” Mika said as he opened her blouse up and gazed at her body.

“You can manage, but I’ll gladly help you if you need,” she whispered as she sat up and let the top fall down her shoulders and she tossed it aside, already forgotten.

Mikas attention was back onto her and he reached his hands behind her with an almost focused look as he unhooked the black lace bra she wore and let out fall without a second thought. Now Mika has seen Arashi naked before; he saw he naked before Arashi took estrogen, before her top surgery, before bottom surgery, and after her transition. But it never ceased to enrapture him. He moved his hands from her back to just under her chest before he pressed a kiss to her collar bone. He felt her hands move to his hair and tangle her slim fingers into the black threads as he kissed her neck and moved his hands up to hold her chest and massage the soft squishy flesh of her breasts. A shudder left Arashi along with a faint ‘hm’ from her throat as she pulled him closer.

“Mika…,” she whispered softly as she arched her neck some to give him more room to work, “I thought you were going to undress me..”

He let out a noise at that and pulled himself away from her sadly and looked up at her.

“Don’t worry Mika, I’m not going anywhere, you can have fun later,” she chuckled softly as she laid back and lifted her legs up to rest on Mika’s shoulders, “now strip me~”

Mika blushed from her words and would be ashamed to tell anyone how eagerly he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to gaze upon her legs. “Yer beautiful Ara…so pretty.”

“Thank you Mika,” she smiled softly and caressed his cheek softly so he’d lean into her hand, which he did. “Would you like to help me put on my clothes or is that not as fun as stripping me nearly bare my lovely King.”

“Ya aren’t bare,” he blushed, though he’d like if she was, “ya still have ya underwear on.”

“Ah, how silly of me to forget,” she chuckled softly before lifting her legs up over Mikas head and in a swift fluid movement pulled off her underwear and tossed it at Mikas head with a smug look on her face. “Now I am bare.”

Mikas face went bright red and he couldn’t fight the flustered reaction of slamming his face into the first thing, that thing just so happened to be the underside of Arashi’s which smelled strongly of flowers and peaches. Arashi giggled at this and spread her legs so Mikas head landed between her muscular thighs.

“Comfy my dear Mika?”

“Mhm…”

“Good,” she smiled as she played with his hair and let him rest. She ran her fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp to soothe her flustered king. “As much as I’d love to stay like this, I’m quite hungry and I don’t know how much blood can rush to your cheeks in embarrassment my darling.

Mika looked up at her and let out a noise as she cupped his cheeks and pulled him close to her to kiss his soft lips, “Ya gotta lemme go then Ara,” he whined.

“Ok ok,” she smiled and freed him from her thighs, still kissing him all over.

Mika smiled and kissed her back as he laid down onto her so he could kiss her better, much to the enjoyment of them both. Arashi ran her fingers through Mika’s hair and hummed as she kissed him slowly, enjoying the faint taste of champagne that Mika had been drinking before Arashi got home.

Kissing Arashi always brought Mika a bubble of excitement, Arashi’s soft plump lips moving against his in a simple and easy movement. Like they were meant to be together. Like their lips were meant to be pressed together in harmony. The way she would pull him closer and tangle her fingers into his beautifully messy black hair, tugging slightly at it when she got excited. The way Mika would rub her waist and lean into her more and more as he tried to somehow get closer to her even while pressed against her body. The only reason they stopped kissing was because Nyanko had wandered into the room and jumped on the bed to meow at them for the attention she craved.

“Nyaaaanko, me and Mika are busy,” Arashi whined as she pulled away to look at her beautiful cat, “does my princess want attention too?” Nyanko meowed in response and nuzzled her face against Arashi’s cheek.

Mika chuckled and stood up before he picked up Nyanko and kissed her head, “Ara needs ta get dressed.” Nyanko didn’t seem pleased with that and meowed loudly.

Arashi smiled and kissed Mika’s cheek before she stood up and adjusted her underwear so Mika got a good view of her ass before she grabbed the soft silk shorts that were neatly folded on the bed and slipped them on. “how does my butt look, darling?”

Mika was entranced with her curves and wasn’t shy of staring, “round and squishy.”

Arashi chuckled softly and slapped her ass to let it jiggle, “ I know you like it, you can touch it.” She smiled softly as she slipped on the silk tank top. She took off the hair band from her wrist and tied up her golden hair into a bun to show off her neck and the undercut she still kept. After fixing her bangs she let out a gasp and turned around to Mika fixing her shorts and getting in a grab in the process. “You sly man,” she smirked.

“Ye said I could,” he smiled softly and stood up with Nyanko who was snuggled into his neck.

“I did. Didn’t I,” she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Mika.

“Mhm,” he nodded and kissed her cheek, “hungry?”

“Oh god yes,” she sighed with a chuckle as she kissed him softly, “I’m starving.”

“Come on then, you need a meal,” he smiled and passed Nyanko to her and walked to the kitchen, Arashi following at his heels happily.

When Arashi was back in the kitchen she out Nyanko on the counter and beamed at the chicken karaage Mika had made, “oh my Mika, you surely know a way to a girls heart.”

“Well I know how much yer’ve been cravin’ it,” he smiled as he took a bowl and filled it with rice and chicken karaage right to the top, like Arashi liked. He handed her the bowl and went to fix his own plate.

“I could have fixed it myself Mika,” Arashi smiled and kissed his cheek, “I’m not helpless.”

“I just wanna be nice,” he smiled as he fixed his own bowl and took it to the couch to sit it on the coffee table, “ya can pick what ya wanna watch.”

Arashi smiled at that and walked over, “then a scary movie~I love them.” She giggled knowing well that Mika wasn’t to fond of the type of scary movies she liked.

“Nghh, do we have te?” He asked as he went back to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses and the bottle of champagne, “can’t we watch somethin’ not scary?”

“Awww is my darling Mika afraid?” Arashi teased as she blew a kiss before sitting on the couch, “don’t worry, your queen will protect you. You can snuggle up to me and shield your eyes in my chest.”

Mika smiled at that and sat down on the couch next to his beloved and holding a glass out to her, “ ye just want to cuddle don’t’cha?”

“Of course,” she winked and took the glass from him and held it out for Mika to fill. Which Mika did, about halfway like Arashi liked before filling his own.

“Happy birthday Arashi,” he smiled and clinked his glass with hers.

“Thank you my love,” she giggled and clinked hers with his before taking a sip of the drink. She snuggled up to Mika and picked up her bowl and pressed her head to Mika’s shoulder, “so comfy.”

Mika wrapped an arm around her with a smile as he took the remote and flipped through Netflix for a horror movie he has at least seen once before so he won’t be as scared. “Do ye enjoy my fear?”

“Only when I get to cuddle you to soothe you,” she smiled and kissed his cheek softly as she sipped her drink. “ And you are so damn cute when you get scared.” Mika let out a ‘nghh’ before retreating his face into the sweet fruity scent of Arashi’s golden locks.

About halfway through the movie Mika found himself distracted by Arashi’s lips pressed to his own. Her hands gripping his face as she pulled him atop of her and wrapped a leg around his body to keep him in place. Mikas hands found themselves resting on her waist and gripping at the skin under the silk top to feel the smooth skin of his beloved. The movie was long forgotten in favor of pressing his increasingly hot body against Arashi. Kissing Arashi was like getting drunk but from the lips of the most beautiful women alive.

While he would have loved to have drowned in the taste of of lips and her kisses he had to pull away from her. “A-Arashi..wait.”

Arashi didn’t hear him and kept trying to pull him back in for a kiss, “miiiika,” she whined.

“Ara, wait..,” he whispered as he looked at her softly, “presents first. Then this.”

Arashi looked up at him and raised a brow as she pulled him close, “these presents must be good if you want me to open them before we even have fun.”

“They’re,” he smiled softly and kissed her cheek before he sat up, pulling his beloved into his lap, “it’ll be worth it.”

“I’m sure,” Arashi chuckled and moved off Mika’s lap and crossed her legs expectantly. Mika stood up and happily trotted off to the sewing room and brought in four separate small boxes then happily turned to Arashi.

“Close yer eyes Ara.”

Arashi giggled and covered her eyes with her hands, “they are closed love.”

Mika smiled and ran back to the sewing room and picked up the kitty kennel to bring in the dark brown ragdoll cat into the living room. He opened the kennel and picked him up and walked over to Arashi to set the soft cat in her lap. Nyanko stared at the cat and meowed lowly before creeping over and sniffing the cat which smelled like Mika. That put her at ease. “Ye can open,” Mika smiled.

Arashi moved her hands and gasped at the cat in her lap and giggled, “ Mika!” She smiled and pet the sweet kitty.

“I haven’t named em yet, tats for ya te do,” he smiled softly.

Arashi smiled and kissed the cats head which smelled like a peach, “Momo, I know it’s basic but I like it.”

“Momo isa’ perfect name, I’ll make em a lil peach hat if ya want,” Mika smiled as he picked up a box and sat it next to Arashi before kissing her cheek softly.

“I’d like that,” she smiled as she rubbed Mika’s cheek then picked up the second box, “I’ll have to try extra hard to top this little angel you’ve given me.”

“Ya like em?” Mika smiled softly as he sat next to Arashi.

“Of course, he’s our child. Our baby, and Nyanko’s new sibling. I love Momo,” she smiled softly before she hugged Momo close much to Nyankos dismay who meowed sadly. Arashi chuckled, put down the box, and picked up Nyanko with ease and kissed her head, “I love you Nyanko, don’t worry princess.” She chuckled and took the box back into her hands and unwrapped it with a gasp. It was the black jacket with a golden trim design on it that looked like roses and calligraphy lines.

“Oh Mika…” Arashi whispered before hugging Mika, “I love it!”

Mika blushed and hugged her back, “aw thanks Ara, I hoped ya would.”

She giggled and kissed Mikas cheek as she neatly folded the jacket and put it to the side. Her reaction to the other two outfits was almost the same as the first. She would open the boxes, pick up the outfit, gasp and gaze at the beautiful craftsmanship of the outfit, hug Mika and give him a kiss on the cheek, and then neatly fold it and put it next to her already thinking about when she’d wear it.

“Oh Mika, you are to good to me,” she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Nghh, it’s nothin’,” he laughed and kissed her back softly, “ya have one more.”

“Ooooh yay!” She beamed and took the shiny gold box with a purple ribbon and carefully unwrapped it to spare the beautiful paper. Once she opened the box her eyes went wide as she gazed at the beautiful light purple lingerie with gold ribbons and white sheer. She quickly held the box to her chest and looked at Mika speechless.

“I-I got the idea from Hiyori so don’t blame me Ara,” Mika blushed. Immediately regretting making the beautiful outfit. “I d-didn’t know how’d ye react I’m sorry!”

“Can I put it on?” She asked as she beamed happily.

Mika paused, “y-ya like it?”

“Yes!” She beamed and wrapped her arms around Mika and gave him a kiss, “I love you!”

“I-I love ya too Ara,” Mika smiled and hugged Arashi back.

“I’m going to go put this on!” She giggled, “wait for me in the bedroom, mkay?”

Mika smiled and gave an eager nod as Arashi practically danced off to the bedroom to get changed. Mika was still in shock from how much Arashi seemed to like the lingerie, which he definitely hoped for and was glad that was the case. After a minute to catch his breath he gathered the stack of clothes and stood up, “don’t make a mess ‘kay?” He told Momo and Nyanko. The response was the two cats meowing in unison before turning to each other and sniffing each other.

Mika beamed and walked off to the bedroom and put the clothes on a dresser near the door and turned to the bed and was met with Arashi sitting seductively on the bed. Her legs crossed over each other in a teasing position as she shifted on the bed, “Miiikaaa~” she winked as she motioned for him to come over.

Mika let out a noise and slowly, as if in a trance, walked over to Arashi and crawled onto the bed. He smiled and pressed his head to hers and kissed her softly the second he was able to and was blessed with the noise of satisfaction from Arashi as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back eagerly. She wrapped her legs around Mika and tangled her fingers into his hair as they kissed. Usually when they kissed it was slow, easy, pure, if it did ever get heated there was still a gentleness to it but now. Now it was hot, impatient, greedy, it was a kiss that Mika and Arashi only shared one other time and that was when they got drunk one time at a party. Mika pulled away and took a moment to gaze at his beautiful fiancé before kissing her neck and letting his hands wander low down her body to her thighs which he promptly gripped.

“M-Mika!” She blushed and held on tighter when he nipped at her neck, “s-so wild!” She chuckled softly.

Mika let out a noise at that and looked at her as he fitted himself between her legs, “y-yer so pretty Arashi..I don’t wanna ruin ya to much.”

“Oh but you want to ruin me?” She smiled smugly.

“If ye’ll allow,” he whispered as he lifted her legs up some to have more room.

“So bold…what happened to my sweet innocent Mika, has Itsuki tainted your mind?”

“I’ve yet ta be tainted Ara, but I won’t lie, Shu’s gotten te me,” he smiled as he leaned down, merely inches from her lips.

“Well then…,” Arashi whispered as she moved a free hand to one of Mikas and moved it to her inner thigh, “ruin me Mika Kagehira~”

With those words Mikas face only reddened and he let out a shaky breath before he kissed her while gripping her tender flesh. Each second they kissed Mikas hands began to get more greedy as he spread her legs and pressed against her. Each second Arashi would gasp and shudder under Mika as she grew uncomfortably hot in the moment.

“L-lube?”

“Screw lube just use what you have,” Arashi huffed as she looked up at her darling Mika.

“Ngahh! But what if I hurt ya?” He asked as he looped his thumbs under her underwear.

“You won’t,” she smiled and caressed his cheek, “what happened to that bold Mika that I saw a few moments ago? I miss him, do I need to bring him out?”

“How would’ya?” He chuckled softly and let out a noise as Arashi flipped him over onto his back using her powerful thighs.

“Like this,” she whispered as she looked down at Mika and moved her underwear out of the way to give Mika a view of her beautiful pussy and by the way his face turned red and he shuddered under her she knew he liked it.

“Y-yer too pretty Ara,” he blushed as he reached up to grip her waist.

“Thank you, and you’re so handsome,” she smiled as she leaned back on Mikas lap and pushed a finger into herself for a Mika to see, “see my handsome prince, you don’t have to worry.”

He blushed and bit the inside of his mouth as he watch the way she dripped, “ t-the stretch-“

“Shhhhhh, trust me, it’s my birthday. Let me have fun,” she whispered as she took her fingers out and pushed Mikas sweatpants down and leaned down to kiss his belly as with a single movement she had managed to pull down both his boxers and sweatpants. “So much fun~”

Mika gasped and looked away embarrassing as his dick sprung up happily as if it realized that Arashi Narukami was on Mika’s lap. “N-naru…”

Arashi chuckled, “Naru? I haven’t heard that in so long,” she smiled and stood up on her knees above Mikas dick.

“I-it slipped out, I’m sorry,” he blushed as he gripped her waist and helped lower her down onto him.

Oh

OH

_OH_

Arashi let out a shaky sigh as she allowed herself to take Mika into her body and she dug her nails into his chest and took a deep breath, “d-don’t apologize…just make love to me.”

Mika nodded and gripped her hips as he took a deep breath and slowly pushed into her, leaving them both to let out shaky sighs. It felt amazing, the warmth enveloping him was absolutely ethereal and what made it better was the woman the heat belonged to.

After a few minutes to get used to each other, occasionally thrusting up into Arashi on Mika’s part and Arashi occasionally rolling her hips. Arashi took a deep breath and moved one of Mika’s hands to her chest while the other she let rest on her waist as she slowly began to move up and down on Mika, letting out soft whimpers with each time she sank down onto him.

“O-oh Mika, it’s been much to long since w-we’ve done this,” she moaned as she bounced on him faster, “how long h-has it been? One month? Two?

“T-two,” he moaned as well as he gripped her waist.

“Two months to long,” Arashi cooed as she moved faster on him and arched her back some to pop her back.

“I-if ye wanted to have sex ya could’ve asked,” Mika chuckled as he gently squeezed her chest much to Arashi’s delight as she let out a whimper. “Ya like that?” He asked knowing the answer.

Arashi chuckled and laid down into him so she could press her body up against him some while she rode him.

The pace was consistent and slow with only occasional thrusting up from Mika, this was usually how it went, it would be slow, last a long time, just be the two of them alone. Well this was a great usually but deep down they both wanted more, wanted to feel more, wanted to do more. So to speed it up Arashi moved Mika’s hand that was on her chest to intertwine their fingers and then intertwined their fingers on the other hand as she began to move faster. Bouncing up and down to the beat of the first song that came to mind so that their love making could get to the best part.

Mika groaned and thrusted up suddenly at any a random time to throw Arashi off balance so she’d let out the beautiful noises he craved so much.

“M-Mika! Gentle I w-wasn’t ready for-OhH~” she moans as the sudden movements caught her off guard and she kept leaning to either side which Mika kept having to stop by pulling her hands close.

“Sorry Ara, I can’t help it,” he chuckled as he pulled her hands close to him so she wouldn’t fall on her side.

Arashi chuckled at him and leaned down the best she could and kissed Mika softly as she bounced on him, enjoying their moment of bliss.

Mika pulled her close till her chest was flush against him and he flipped her over onto her back and held her hands above her head before he started to thrust in and out at his own pace, fast enough to make Arashi moan out beautifully but slow enough to allow her to talk. This wasn’t good enough for the pampered princess because she wrapped her legs around him and whined for him to go faster.

“M-Mika come on! I can take it!”

“NgAh, Ara I can’t-“

Arashi cupped his cheeks and looked up at him, “please Mika, make sweet love to me, I-I don’t care what happens just make m-me feel good!”

Mika stared at her and felt something spark inside him as he stared at his beloved. Her hair a mess under her hair, her lingerie top barely keeping her large chest in place and covered up, her eyes glossy, a gorgeous queen she was. He gripped her wrists and muttered an apology before he pushed in fast and hard leaving Arashi stunned.

“M-mIkAH!” she moaned out at the sudden force and when she went into tease she was caught off guard by Mika thrusting in and out of her faster and faster, all but pounding her into the bed.

“Ye look so beautiful Arashi, a true queen, I could stare at ya all day ya’know,” he smiled innocently as he moved his hips in short deep thrusts, “I can’t believe yer all mine.”

Arashi let out a giggle and a moan mixed together as she shifted under Mika, “y-yours! ALL yours!” She moaned as she arched her back in bliss, “s-shit, go d-deeper!”

Mika barely ever heard Arashi cuss and found it adorable when she did, it meant he was doing an amazing job, “language Ara.”

She went to apologize but was caught off guard by the white light that grazed over her eyes as Mika hit a spot deep inside her that made her ascend. “T-ThERE!”

Mika smiled and hit that spot over and over as he gripped her tightly, watching Arashi shift and convulse in pleasure was a sight Mika ha engraved in his mind. He wouldn’t admit it but watching Arashi try her best to focus and speak to him was so beautiful and his new favorite thing. “H-how good does it feel?”

She bit her lip and let out a happy moan as she teared up from the bliss of the sex, “yeS!”

“Ye feel so good Ara,” he whispered as he gripped her body and kissed her neck as he made love to his beloved queen.

Within minutes they were both on the edge of the blissful climax, Arashi’s words became noise and sounds that couldn’t even be called words. Mikas breath would hitch at random and he’d bury his face in her chest to hide them. Time seem to stop and it was just them, it was only about them. They could only focus on the way the other person felt, the way their heartbeat sounded when they’re pressed to each other, the way their breath hitched at just the right moment, the way they said the others name, it was all they could focus on.

“I’m close Ara,” Mika moaned into her chest as he let go of her wrists in favor of her hips.

Arashi nodded and griped Mikas back and moaned as she looked at Mika. Before he could even ask she answered him by wrapping her legs around him and giving him a soft look.

Mika’s face turned red and he held her close as he gave a few more deep thrust before he groaned out at the bliss of his climax, “A-Arashi..”he moaned softly into her skin.

Arashi gasped and clawed at his skin as she moaned out Mikas name under her hoarse throat.

One

Two

Three

“I…I love you,” Arashi whispered as she caressed Mika’s cheek.

Mika smiled and pressed his head to his beloved Arashi and kissed her lips softly, “I love ye too…happy birthday my queen.”

“Mika. You aren’t going to believe this!” Arashi said as she walked into the living room, her hair still wet from the morning shower and her pants not even on.

Mika raised a brow and turned to her as he pet Momo who was rested happily in his lap, “yes? Did you loose your pants?”

“No no no,” she beamed and walked over, pulling a pink plastic stick from behind her back, “I’m pregnant!”


End file.
